


peter pan

by Foggystorm



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggystorm/pseuds/Foggystorm
Kudos: 3





	peter pan

（三）

哪一段缘分，不是阴谋论。  
再眷念一生，也不会成真。  
——《离心力》

浴室里淌着流水的声音，暗涌起波涛的情欲。

氤氲热气从天花板翻滚到地上，夹杂某种糜烂的馥郁，在狭小的室内跌跌撞撞地奔走，最后堆在冰冷的镜面，模糊了镜中明晰世界。

肖战被抱起来，臀部放在盥洗台面儿上，后背抵在镜面上，镜面上的凉湿也只让他分神一瞬，下一刻来不及反应就又沉了情欲海。

他瑟缩着向后仰起脖颈，手指慌忙抓住盥洗台的边缘以承受住下身被包裹的温暖。恍惚中，他睁开眼，向下看去，腿根儿中央只露出王一博的湿漉脑袋。

灯光从头顶打下，还可窥见湿发阴影下的挺立五官——尤以一开一合吞吐着的两片淡色唇，只是此刻被他的阳物套弄地发红，被丝丝缕缕的雾气，眼前明灭的水光又磨灭了一点，化成砂质的烈焰。

王一博在吞吐间能感觉每一次的深入，牙齿刮过球面，那是快要抵着他舌根的时候。口中的爱人就会瑟缩一下，铃口也时有时无撩拨过他怪异却美丽的呕吐欲望。

他伸一只手轻拍上爱人的双臀，软糯如棉。嘴里越发卖力，不一会儿，稍凉的汁液喷在口腔内，膻味儿十足。

肖战小小地喘着气，身下疲软了，脑子却又放空了。有那么一个间隙——蝴蝶可以煽动翅膀的时刻，他想和王一博天长地久。

王一博此时已经站起了身，和他面对着，双颊微鼓。他的眼睛眯起，双睫快要合上的距离里，漏出憾人心神的眼光，一种肖战只在野生动物捕猎时才看过的食肉目光。

他的喉结滚动，咽下了被口腔内壁温热过的汁液，身体在肖战半梦半醒之间附身贴去，纯粹的唇瓣交接，口齿之间粘连了萎靡的余液。

王一博率先移开了双唇，他的下身悄然立在他们中间——又是把下巴搁在肖战颈窝里的姿势，他对着近在咫尺的镜面吐口腥浑气。

加浓了温度和湿度，朦胧世界缺失了个小口，明晰了一个新的世界——即使照不全两具紧贴的胴体。

他又伸出舌尖，舔上那个小小的浑浑世界，顿顿凉意刺上软热。

身体里藏这的那个邪东西趁机顺着舌尖跑了出来。

肖战被砸进巨大的浴缸里，溅起的水花打落小片氤氲热气。他几乎要在浅水中溺死，一只拖住了他，将他摁到浴缸侧壁上。

又是凶狠的吻，磕破凶兽的嘴唇，咽一肚子的血腥。

王一博寻着肌肉记忆摸索到了浴池旁摆放的润液，粗暴地保持啃咬，打开润液挤满了手心。

他把他捞出水面一点，背向自己，手指裹着润液探进露出的臀间秘境，急促地开拓差点让他缓不过神。

尾椎释放出酥软的细小电流，麻木了全身上下每一寸骨络，肖战无力地顺着湿滑都浴缸壁下坠，温热的水便趁机被打开的缝隙滑进，慢慢爬行在甬腔的嫩壁上。

王一博伸手扣过他的脖颈，往后拉扯，身子向前挪动几寸，烙铁般的性器抵上他的腰线，头向前凑近，侧着脖颈与爱人交换一个腥膻但甜腻的吻。

吻。口勿要离是吻。

而一切浪漫腻味前戏都是暴虐掠夺的泡沫浮影，依着虚虚浮浮的幻气，给野兽罩上睡衣。

手指刚抽离，一根涨得发紫的烙铁挤进了穴，那猛烈的耸动，是下一次的进入与退出都比上一次更甚。

甬腔里还有水和液占着地，野兽没法向前，索性停住了爪牙。肖战身后只空虚一瞬，温热粘稠的液体就依地心引力滑出，心里莫名泛起一点不舍。

王一博把爱人从水里捞起，面对面把他的腿挂在自己身上，腰腹一刻也不肯耽搁，挺立的头抵在穴口。随着他移动的步伐，性器一点一点地深入，爱人面庞上的红潮也丝毫未绝。

他带着爱人走回舒适的摇篮，压他在软绵上，嘴里轻轻衔过爱人的唇瓣儿，像这个时节某些固执的鸟儿，非要在早晨去吮酣畅的露华——他又含住爱人精巧唇珠，轻佻地咬破，吸一口淋漓血腥。

Kiss. Kill the lover in the Second Sex.

恶狠凶长尺度疏通违背伦理，天理的秘境，饶是早已习惯也难忍痛苦，撕裂痛楚从脊骨漫上，淹没头脑，只顾催生孱弱的生理盐水。

舌尖舐过爱人的眼角，是咸涩滋味。

饿兽被喂饱了一点儿，酣然忘形，越发凶残地索要着，原始本能逃出牢笼……


End file.
